


Snow is the Warmest Weather

by withoutapast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutapast/pseuds/withoutapast
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Clarke experiences snow for the first time. Lexa knows how to throw a snowball. ;)





	

“Clarke?” Lexa hummed sleepily into the pillow, her voice reaching out just before her hand. When she neither heard nor felt her partner, she bolted upright. “Clarke!”

A head of messy blonde hair poked around the balcony door.

Lexa released a shaky breath and sank back into the mattress. The calm was short-lived though, as seconds later Clarke had slid across the stone floor and bounded into bed, rejoicing, “Lexa!”

Lexa turned on her side and leaned on her elbow to prop her head up. “Yes, Clarke?” Clarke’s grin, comically wide, drew an amused smirk from the commander.

Clarke leaned in close enough for Lexa to see her dilated pupils; her voice dropped to a whisper, laced with barely contained excitement, “It’s snowing!”

Lexa groaned. Of course the sky girl would find this fascinating. She understood, she really did. But the furs wrapped around her were so soft and warm…

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks with her cold hands causing the commander to shiver. “Take me out to play.” Clarke ghosted her lips over Lexa’s. “Please.”

Lexa didn’t trust her voice in that moment, so she only nodded her agreement. Clarke beamed, pulling Lexa’s face to hers once more before leaping from the bed and throwing clothes on haphazardly. Lexa sighed before joining her girlfriend in getting dressed. “You’ll want these,” she said, handing long underwear to Clarke, who took the pair gratefully. Pulling them on, she would have fallen over if not for Lexa’s quick reflexes and steadying hands. “Easy, Klark.” Clark shivered at Lexa’s pronunciation of her name, cursing that her own body’s reflexes were not nearly as useful as Lexa’s. “You can take your time. The snow isn’t going anywhere.”

“You sound disappointed,” Clarke raised one pointed brow, before furrowing both. “And I thought snow melted...”

A deep laugh rumbled from Lexa’s chest. It was such a rare and satisfying sound that Clarke couldn’t bring herself to be offended that she was being laughed at. Lexa stepped in, tucked a few errant strands of hair behind Clarke’s ear, and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You are right, Clarke. Snow does melt.” Lexa paused and seemed to consider something. “Maybe we should hurry.” Clarke’s eyes widened, and she threw herself back into task of getting dressed, redoubling her furious pace.

Once clothed in so many layers she wasn’t sure she could bend at the waist, she paced—or waddled with intent—at the door waiting for Lexa.

“Lexxxaaa, come on,” she whined.

“Impatience can cause wise people to do foolish things, Clarke.”*

“And the early bird gets the worm!” Clarke attempted to throw up her arms, but her thick jacket kept them from rising much above her shoulder. “See I can do it too,” she huffed to herself.

Abruptly Lexa was before her. “Are you done pouting?”

“Are you ready?” Clarke countered.

“Almost.” She threw a scarf around Clarke’s neck and used it to pull Clarke into a kiss. Then she tied it in a practiced knot to cover the last bit of Clarke’s skin, hiding her blushing cheeks.

The blonde, suddenly subdued, allowed Lexa to take her hand and lead her out into the snow.

At the sight of the white powder, Clarke’s enthusiasm returned full force and she tore herself from Lexa to throw her body into a drift.

“Clarke!” Lexa smacked her palm to her face and the few grounders who were out in the weather shot curious (sometimes concerned) glances at the sky girl and then sympathetic and humored glances at their heda.

“It’s so beautiful!” Clarke gathered it in her arms and threw it over her head. Lexa bit her lip as Clarke brought a handful up her face and licked it.

“Clarke, you really should get up out of the snow.” Lexa was surprised when for once Clarke seemed to actually do what she asked. She was even more surprised when Clarke walked back to her, holding her handful of snow out, offering Lexa a chance to taste it too, only to trip at the last step, giving Lexa a face full of snow.

“Sorry!” Clarke choked out as she extricated herself from the snow pile she’d fallen into, hastily brushing herself off before moving to do the same for Lexa. But when she looked up, the faces of horror-stricken grounders who had witnessed her accident gave her pause. She slowly turned her head up to look at Lexa and was met with a face full of snow of her own.

“What the hell, Lexa?!” She shouted, shaking her head furiously.

“You have started a war, ai niron,” Lexa smiled, and suddenly the grounder audience wasn’t just an audience anymore.

“Always starting something,” Clarke mumbled, her cheeks turning pink either from the cold or the term of endearment, she wasn’t sure.

“Hmmm?” Lexa hummed her question, stepping away discretely.

“Why does your response to everything always have to be war?”

Her answer was another snowball to the face. “Better run, Klark.”

“Fuck you, Lexa.” This earned the biggest grin from the commander, who suddenly had a formation at her back—a dozen or so grounders all armed with well-packed snowballs.

Clarke, who had no intention of running, figured she was royally screwed until a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice in her ear inspired new confidence.

“Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim,” Lincoln advised. Octavia was at his side and Indra at hers. A few other grounders, including a handful of kids, appeared around Clarke as well.

“What was it you used to say, Heda?” Clarke teased. “Jus drein jus daun!” And with that all hell broke loose.

Snowballs were flying everything. Clark got hit on both sides of the head before she’d even managed to form a single snowball. Meanwhile Octavia and Lincoln clearly had some sort of strategy, taking cover behind trees and setting traps to catch unsuspecting enemies (who usually ended up being kids since none of the adults were gullible enough to be baited into them). Indra was shouting commands, which Clarke couldn’t hear over her ringing ears and wouldn’t have been able to follow anyway because she was clearly the number one target. Even some of the kids on her own team were pelting her with miniature snowballs much to her confusion and amusement. Lexa was supposed to be hunting Octavia, but was too distracted watching her girlfriend fumbling to form half-decent snowballs only to have them smashed when Lexa’s teammates rushed her.

Despite her frustration with her poor skills, Clarke was enjoying herself and getting better. She learned some basic strategies and after a time wasn’t getting buried by snowballs anymore. She was in deep concentration now, aiming a particularly sly shot, when out of nowhere she was tackled from behind.

She landed with an “oomph” on the ground, blonde hair fanning out on the snow. She had just enough time to catch her breath before it was stolen again by the sweetest lips. Lexa broke the kiss to rest her forehead against Clarke’s. “You are irresistible when you are so intensely focused.”

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned in embarrassment. Lexa peppered her face with light kisses.

A shiver wracked Clarke’s body. “Are you cold, my love?”

Clarke nodded.

Lexa smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips before pulling her up and into her arms, holding her tight. “You want a ride?” Clarke nodded again, so Lexa bent down allowing the sky girl to climb onto her back and the two of the snuck away from the war, which was starting to wrap up anyway.

Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s hair, which was dotted with little snowflakes, and breathed deeply. “It’s not fair,” she whispered into it as they walked, “how good you always smell.” She could feel the vibrations of Lexa’s chuckle.

“Trust me, Clarke, it’s fair. It may be the only thing that is actually. When you look like you, I’ve got to have something working in my favor.”

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispered, tightening her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

At the foot of the castle, Lexa slid Clarke around to her front and pressed her back into the building’s wall. “I love you,” she said, capturing Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss that was eagerly returned.

*

Lexa lay sprawled out on a rug in front of the fireplace, candles all around her, utterly spent from showing her girlfriend just how much she loved her. Clarke had disappeared to go to the bathroom but had been gone a worrisome length of time, and Lexa was starting to get restless.

“Lexa!”

Lexa bolted up, clutching a blanket around her body. “Clarke?”

Clarke appeared in a long shirt that fell to her thighs, “I’ve got to show you something.”

“Are you bleeding?” Lexa asked with concern, her hand dropping to Clarke’s abdomen.

“Huh? What? Ew, no, why would I want to show you that?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and led her down the hall to the doorway. Lexa was suddenly aware that she was naked underneath the blanket and was grateful the hour was so late. Clarke threw open the door, “Ta-da!”

Lexa bit her lip.

“Do you like it?” Clarke beamed with pride.

Lexa screwed up her face, not sure what to make of the misshapen, stumpy snowman in front of her.

“You don’t like it?”

“Clarke, what is it?”

Clarke’s eyebrows rocketed up and then down. “It’s you, commander.”

“Clarke,” Lexa tried to keep her voice steady. “Wha..? How..??” She couldn’t figure out what to say and could feel herself growing redder by the second. Finally, she gave up and settled on asking, “Why the fuck do I have a tail?”

Clarke launched herself into Lexa, wrapping her in a hug and cuddling her close. “Cause you’re my raccoon.” Lexa was certain she was bright red but she also knew that she was wearing a smile too big for her face. “I love it, Griff,” she teased.

“I love you, Heda.”

#

**Author's Note:**

> *The line is a quote by Janette Oke. I can’t think up pithy witticisms like that.


End file.
